Attitude (rapper)
|death_date = |origin = Birmingham, Alabama, United States |genre = Hip hop |occupation = Rapper, record producer |years_active = 1996–present |label = Steel City Ent. / S.C.E. |associated_acts = |website = }} Timothy Clayton, (born December 21, 1978 in Birmingham, Alabama), better known by his stage name Attitude, is an American rapper and record producer. Discography Albums * Serious Times (1997) * T.I.M.(Time Is Money) (2013) Mixtapes * Magic City Classic Vol. 1 (w/DJ Bobby Black - 2005) * Key 2 Da Streets Vol. 1 (w/DJ Wally Sparks - 2006) * Key 2 Da Streets Vol. 2: My State Of Mind (w/DJ Smallz - 2007) * King Of The Hill (w/DJ Stikuhbush & The Empire - 2009) * Key 2 Da Streets Vol. 3: Purgatory (w/DJ Don Cannon - 2010) Singles/Featured/Leaked releases 2003 * "Do Whut You Do" * "Tell Me Ya Wit It" * "Valet" (featuring Dirty Ken) * "Cranky Up" (Bubba Sparxxx featuring Attitude & Dirty Ken) * "Band Leader" (Bubba Sparxxx featuring Timbaland & Attitude) * "Reinfected" (Bubba Sparxxx featuring Ricky Rucker & Attitude) * "Leavin'" (Timbaland & Magoo featuring Attitude) * "Lights Out" (Timbaland & Magoo featuring Attitude & Bubba Sparxxx) 2004 * "All By Myself" * "Stomped Out" (Sebastian featuring Attitude & Petey Pablo) * "Warrant" (Bubba Sparxxx featuring Attitude & Timbaland) 2005 * "Mean Walk" (featuring Six-Two & Timbaland) * "Play The Game How It Go" * "Litz Git Hygh" (featuring Six-Two & Timbaland) * "Get Up (You Ain't Crazy)" * "My Folk (featuring Lil' Scrappy) (produced by Lil' Jon) 2006 * "Afraid" (Nelly Furtado featuring Attitude) * "1st Things 1st" (produced by Tec Beatz) * "Right Quick" (produced by Chris Flame) * "A.L.A.B.A.M.A." (featuring Rich Boy) (produced by Hannon Lane) 2007 * "Role Models" (Rich Boy featuring David Banner & Attitude) * "Kill Yourself" (Timbaland featuring Sebastian & Attitude) * "Hello" (Timbaland featuring Keri Hilson & Attitude) * "When I Roll Up" Attitude 2008 * "Man Right Here" (featuring Kevin Cossom) (produced by Danjahandz) * "This Time Next Year" (produced by Fuego) 2009 * "I Be Like" (produced by Drumma Boy) * "Break Your Heart" (produced by Hit-Boy) * "Bigger Than Rap" (featuring Petey Pablo)" (produced by The Runners) * "Do It" (featuring Dre)" (produced by Cool & Dre) * "Symphony" (Timbaland featuring Attitude, Bran'Nu & D.O.E.) * "N 2 Da Music" by Timbaland & Magoo featuring Brandy * "That Shit Ain't Gonna Work" by Timbaland & Magoo * "Can We Do It Again" by Timbaland & Magoo * "Hold On" by Timbaland & Magoo * "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland * "Good Things" by Rich Boy featuring Polow da Don & Keri Hilson * "Get Buck" by Young Buck * "Oh Timbaland" by Timbaland * "Bounce" by Timbaland featuring Dr. Dre, Missy Elliott& Justin Timberlake * "Give It to Me" by Timbaland featuring Nelly Furtado & Justin Timberlake * "Come & Get Me" by Timbaland featuring 50 Cent & Tony Yayo * "Boardmeeting" by Timbaland featuring Magoo * "Throw It On Me" by Timbaland featuring The Hives * "Time" by Timbaland featuring She Wants Revenge * "Come Around" by Timbaland featuring M.I.A. * "Get The Feeling" by The Dey * "Booty Bangs" by Jessi Malay * "Alienated" By Keri Hilson * "Hello" by Timbaland Ft. Keri Hilson * "Step Back" by Eve Ft. Timbaland * "Lost In Love" by I-15 * "Carry Out" By Timbaland Ft. Justin Timberlake * "Meet In The Middle" by Timbaland Ft. Brandy A/K/A Bran'Nu * "Say Something" by Timbaland Ft. Drake * "Tomorrow In A Bottle" by Timbaland Ft. Chad Kroeger * "Can You Feel It" by Timbaland Ft. Esthero * "Ease Off The Liqour" by Timbaland * "Timothy Where You Been" by Timbaland Ft. Jet * "Symphony" by Timbaland Ft. D.O.E., Bran'Nu, Attitude * "My Hood" By B.G. Ft. Mannie Fresh & Gar * "Breaking Point" By Keri Hilson * "Beautiful Mistake" By Keri Hilson * "Last Hangover" By Keyshia Cole * "Tremendous Damage" By Big Boi Ft. Bosko References * External links * * Official website Category:1978 births Category:African-American rappers Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Birmingham, Alabama Category:Rappers from Alabama Category:Southern hip hop musicians